A seat cushion aims to provide a comfortable seating experience. Seat cushions can either be designed for permanent position in a chair or be designed for portable use in different seating situation, such as for example in different chairs, car seats, and wheelchairs.
Contoured cushions are well known in the art for increasing the comfort of a person in the seated position. Running and prolonged sitting on a hard surface can lead to damage to the ischial tuberosities of the lower pelvis, which can result in ischial bursitis. There are several well-known variants of cushions designed for reducing pressure to the tailbone, in addition to assisting in the relief of pain and pressure due to hemorrhoids, rectal surgery and episiotomy. However, existing cushion designs generally are not designed for people suffering from ischial bursitis, which causes painful inflammation of ischial tuberosities, or sitting bones, and renders sitting on conventional cushions impractical.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for contoured cushions designed for reducing pressure on the sitting bones of the buttocks.